Raising Indrix
This quest is obtained from Warden Indrix in Kyakukya. Quest Summary 'Objectives' ''' Find Mamon Souldrinker' Travel to the Goatfolk village and find Mamon Souldrinker. Reward: 1000 'Recover the Amaranthine Prism' Return the Amaranthine Prism to Warden Indrix. Reward: 3250 experience, and Indrix will offer you a selection of 5 random pieces of equipment, each with three bonus modifiers, of which you get to keep 1. Walkthrough Walk one screen north of the village, then head East along the river. You need to go quite a long way. You'll first find Mamon's house, along with a scroll detailing his insanity. Then you'll find a river running with blood where the Wild-Eyed Watervine Merchant stands, and finally a Goatfolk village. That's where you'll face Mamon Souldrinker himself. Beating Mamon will be rather trivial depending on your playstyle, it would be a breeze for ranged oriented character, but difficult for melee oriented character because Mamon has no ranged attack, he will always approach the player until they are within his melee reach. Mamon has a powerful Syphon Vim mutation which absorbs health from character he fights in melee. If you ends up getting syphoned, sprint away and try to break his vision in order to sever the effect. Notes The Amaranthine Prism is cursed; if you equip it, you won't be able to unequip it ever again. Additionally, if you return to Warden Indrix and speak to him while you have it equipped, he'll attack you... though this can be avoided simply by never speaking to him again; there's no particular reason to do so if you don't intend to complete the quest (and you can't, once you've equipped the prism.) Quest dialog '''Player: '''2) ''"I am in search of work." Warden Indrix: "*Grrrraaaah* There is but one task I know to offer. It is most Treacherous, and in all likelihood you will perish. Is your interest waned?"''' Player: 1) "No. Continue." Warden Indrix: ''"There is a river just north of the village that runs an eastwardly course into the jungle. Along its bank lies a goatfolk village. There resides a mighty shaman, Mamon Souldrinker. He is in possession of a talisman of great power, an amaranthine prism that refracts the psyche of its handler in much the same way, as Mayor Nuntu has explained to me, a common prism refracts light. The thing is cursed, traveler. no man or goat may safely wield it for long. You must travel to the village and retrieve the prism for Mamon by any means necessary. Do you understand?"'' Player: 2) "Yes. Is there anything else I should know?" Warden Indrix "There is. Firstly, Mamon will likely have several goatfolk under his enthrallment, and they will protect him at all costs. Secondly, take care to stay out of Mamon's reach, for his power is most potent when he may lay hands on you. Finally, once you recover the prism, no not under any circumstances wield it. I needn't warn you of the consequences should you return to me bearing that charm. That is all. Are you willing?" 'Player: '''1) "I am willing." Quest'' Trivia In the very rare case that Mamon generates with a piece of floating equipment, the Amaranthine Prism will be in his inventory, meaning that if he is somehow made non-hostile, he will happily trade it to the player. Category:Quests